Just The Way You Are
by Saya Keluar
Summary: Bagaimanakah cara Sasuke Uchiha untuk membuat Hinata Hyuuga yang sedang minder menjadi percaya diri? Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO s .


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tittle : Just The Way You Are**

**Genre : Romance and Family**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(s)**

**Song : Bruno Mars - Just The Way You Are**

**Time/Date : 09:39/Saturday, 25 June 2011**

**Words : 1.445 Words**

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga. Pasangan yang sudah memadu kasih lebih dari empat tahun lamanya. Sebenarnya mereka sudah satu sekolah sejak taman kanak-kanak, tapi karena Sasuke yang begitu terkenal terlalu jauh dengan Hinata yang pemalu, jadi mereka mulai dekat saat masuk Universitas.<p>

Sebelum mereka benar-benar memadu kasih, banyak sekali hal yang sudah terjadi. Mulai dari hal-hal baik dan tentu saja hal-hal buruk, tapi hal-hal itu pulalah yang menyatukan mereka berdua.

Hari ini, mereka baru saja lulus dari Universitas yang menjadi saksi bisu bersatunya mereka. Hal istimewa lainnya, hari ini juga Sasuke akan melamar Hinata. Oh, betapa tidak sabarnya Sasuke menunggu datangnya nanti malam.

Sungguh Sasuke merasa sangat beruntung bisa menjadi pasangan Hinata. Menurut Sasuke, Hinata itu begitu sempurna. Menurut Sasuke, Hinata itu memiliki mata yang paling indah, seindah bulan purnama. Menurut Sasuke, rambut Hinata yang panjang dan lurus alami itu begitu halus dan selalu bisa memberikan sensai wangi kesukaan Sasuke.

_**Oh her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining**_

_**Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying**_

_**She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day**_

Tapi, Hinata itu tidak suka dipuji. Bahkan bisa dibilang kurang percaya diri. Kadang Sasuke sedih jika Hinata telalu merendah dan tidak berdaya, namun bukan Sasuke namanya jika tidak bisa melindungi dan memberikan semangat dengan cara Sasuke sendiri untuk Hinata.

_**Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me**_

_**And it's so, it's so sad to think she don't see what I see**_

_**But every time she asks me do I look okay, I say**_

Inilah cara Sasuke menyemangati Hinata yang sedang minder dengan penampilannya, menyanyikan sebait lagu kesukaan Hinata.

_**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**_

_**Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile**_

_**Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are**_

Itulah cara Sasuke yang pastinya akan membuat pipi putih Hinata merona merah dan berhenti gelisah.

* * *

><p>Sore ini, Sasuke sedang bersiap-siap untuk acara nanti malam. Jadi sebenarnya begini, keluarga Uchiha mengundang keluarga Hyuuga untuk merayakan lulusnya Sasuke dan Hinata disebuah restoran terbaik milik keluarga Uchiha yang sudah disiapkan khusus hanya untuk mereka. Alasannya simpel saja, agar kedua keluarga yang akan menyatu ini lebih dekat dan akrab.<p>

Selain itu, Mikoto serta Sasuke telah merencanakan sesuatu hal yang hanya mereka berdua ketahui. Tentunya hal itu akan menjadi kejutan besar untuk seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

"Hinata, aku ada didepan rumahmu." Sasuke berkata pada Hinata melalui telpon genggam seraya keluar dari mobilnya.

"A-ah, i-iya tunggu sebentar Sasuke-kun." Sahut Hinata.

Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata mengintip keluar jendela kamarnya, lalu beranjak dari sana. Tidak lama kemudian, Hinata keluar dari pintu utama dan menampakkan kecantikkan yang selalu disukai Sasuke.

"Kau cantik sekali." Kata Sasuke singkat, seraya memandangi Hinata yang merona merah. Hinata begitu sempurna dengan rambut panjangnya yang diikat kesamping lalu ujung rambutnya terlihat sedikit ikal. Dress biru lengan pendek yang begitu sesuai dengan warna kemeja Sasuke membungkus tubuh indahnya.

"B-benarkah? A-aku merasa buruk, a-aku takut mengecewakanmu dan keluargamu Sasuke-kun." Hinata tertunduk malu.

"Kau tidak pernah mengecawakan, Hinata." Sasuke berkata sambil mengusap pipi merah Hinata. "Kau berangkat denganku, kan? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Sahut Sasuke lagi.

"B-baik, aku pamit pada Otou-sama dulu." Hinatapun melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya.

* * *

><p>"Kau gelisah sekali." Kata Sasuke yang sedang menyetir pada Hinata, "A-ah, b-benarkah?" Sahut Hinata.<p>

"Hn." Seperti biasa itulah jawaban Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, a-aku takut mengecewakan keluargamu." Kali ini Hinata berkata sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

Bukannya menyahuti perkataan Hinata, Sasuke malah memarkirkan mobilnya tepat dibelakang pohon rindang yang menghadap sebuah danau.

Sasuke menuntun Hinata untuk keluar dari mobil dan membawanya ke sebelah kanan pohon tepat didepan danau. Ternyata matahari sedang terbenam, membuat sekitar berwarna jingga kehitaman dan suasana menjadi romantis. Sasuke lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata dan membawanya tepat keatas dada Sasuke.

"Dengarkan aku." Perintah Sasuke pada Hinata. Lalu Sasuke mulai menyanyi.

_**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**_

_**Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy**_

_**She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day**_

_**Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change**_

_**If perfect is what you're searching for, then just stay the same**_

_**So, don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say**_

_**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**_

_**Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile**_

_**Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are**_

Hinata merona hebat saat Sasuke menyanyi, dia begitu malu dan mulai menyadari bahwa tak sepantasnya dia minder pada Sasuke maupun keluarganya.

"Menurutku, kau dan ibuku adalah wanita paling cantik. Menurutku, kau dan ibuku adalah wanita paling baik. Menurutku, kau dan ibuku adalah wanita paling sempurna." Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangan kanannya namun tetap mempertahankan genggaman kirinya, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya.

"Maka dari itu, maukah kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak, Hinata?" Sasuke membuka sebuah kotak berlapiskan kain beludru merah dan menampakkan cincin bertahtakan Aquamarine.

"S-Sasuke-kun? K-kau serius? A-aku, a-aku..." Hinata tak sanggup berkata-kata, air mata bahagia mengalir menuju pipi merahnya, namun tak dibiarkan lama oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengusap pipi merah Hinata menggunakan tangan kirinya, mencium pipi Hinata dan berbisik, "Tentu saja Hinata-hime, aku serius. Jadi, maukah?" Hinata sontak memeluk Sasuke. "Tentu saja aku sangat mau, Sasuke-kun."

Setelah itu, tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke memasangkan cincin betahtakan Aquamarine yang melambangkan harapan baik dalam menjalani suatu percintaan pada jari manis sebelah kiri Hinata.

Sasuke melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinggang Hinata dan menariknya untuk sebuah ciuman mesra penuh kasih sayang, lalu Hinata mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sasuke dan membalas ciumannya.

Setelah itu Sasuke berbisik, "Untuk sekarang disebelah kiri dulu ya Hime, tapi sebentar lagi cincin itu akan berpindah ke jari manis tangan kananmu." Pipi Hinata sudah tidak bisa lebih memerah dari ini.

* * *

><p>"Ini dia tokoh utamah kita! Kalian dari mana saja sayang?" Mikoto berdiri menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan Hinata.<p>

"Maaf Okaasan, tadi ada urusan." Jawab Sasuke yang sedang menggenggam jemari Hinata dan menuntunnya untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai ya acara makan-makannya." Setelah aba-aba dari Mikoto, semuanyapun menyantap hidangan pembuka dengan khidmat.

"Psst, Sasuke-chan sudah berikan cincin ibu pada Hinata?" Bisik Mikoto pada Sasuke, "Okaasan berisik. Aku sudah berikan tadi." Balas Sasuke tenang.

"Bagus, nanti ibu bantu bicara pada Hiashi-kun ya." Mikoto terlihat begitu senang. "Hn." Sahut Sasuke dan menghentikan acara bisik-bisik mereka.

* * *

><p>"Sebenarnya, lebih dari sekedar makan untuk merayakan kelulusan Sasuke-chan dan Hinata-chan, malam ini Sasuke-chan akan melakukan sesuatu juga disini." Mikoto berkata pada semuanya yang ada disana lalu menatap Sasuke.<p>

"Okaasan, berhenti memanggilku Sasuke-chan!" Bisik sasuke sebelum berdiri dari duduknya.

"Begini, Hiashi jii-san. Saya ingin menikahi Hinata, karena kami sudah lulus kuliah." Sasuke berkata segagah mungkin padahal jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Kau berani sekali, Nak. Apa modalmu?" Tanya Hiashi tenang.

"Saya berjanji akan membahagiakan Hinata dan tidak akan membuatnya sedih. Ini janji lelaki sejati Jii-san." Ikrar Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka kalau hanya modal janji." Sahut Hiashi dengan wajah datar.

Sasuke benar-benar gelisah sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan? "Aah, jangan begitu Hiashi-kun, memangnya Hinata barang dagangan pakai modal segala?" Mikoto mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku, Mikoto." Komentar Hiashi dingin.

"Baiklah Jii-san, kalau begitu saya serahkan seluruh jiwa dan raga saya pada Hinata." Kata Sasuke mantap.

"Kau dengar itu kan, Hinata? Kalau dia macam-macam, bunuh saja." Itu suara Neji.

"Iya, Hinata-nee. Kalau dia menyakitimu, belah saja dadanya." Hanabi yang paling kecil ikut-ikutan bicara.

"Benar Hinata-chan, dan kalau kau sudah bosan pada Sasu-chan, kau denganku saja ya." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Apa-apaan kau Itachi-baka!" Akhirnya Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan amarahnya yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

"Aku hanya sedang mengatakan hal yang ingin kukatakan, lagipula Hinata-chan akan lebih bahagia denganku." Balas Itachi kalem.

"Sudah hentikan! Itachi! Sasuke! Jangan bertengkar disini!" Kali ini Fugaku yang ambil bagian.

"Heh, konyol sekali. Akhirnya aku berhasil membuatmu marah, Fugaku." Kini Hiashi yang bicara.

"Apa maksudnya itu Hiashi?" Fugaku sekarang berdiri.

"Tidak ada. Sasuke kau boleh menikahi Hinata." Kata Hiashi tenang, padahal dia sedang mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Fugaku.

"Kau! Menjengkelkan." Fugaku menghampiri Hiashi. "Heh, siapa takut." Hiashi bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aduuh bagaimana ini?" Mikoto kebingungan.

* * *

><p>Terlepas dari semua itu, tokoh utama kita tidak menghiraukan perkelahian dahsyat yang akan terjadi direstoran mewah itu. Sasuke menuntun Hinata menuju taman kecil didalam restoran itu lalu berbisik, "Benarkan kataku, cincin itu akan segera berpindah ke jari manis tangan kananmu, Hime." Lalu Sasuke menyusupkan kedua tangan besarnya kebelakang leher Hinata, dan membawa mereka pada ciuman hangat yang tak terlupakan.<p>

_**Girl you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

**-THE END-**

**A/N:**

** Inilaf songfic kedua saya yang tak kalah nista dari yang pertama. Maaf, karena Sasuke dan Fugaku begitu OOC juga ceritanya yang tidak begitu jelas. Ngomong-ngomong, cincin yang diberikan Sasuke pada Hinata itu, dulunya diberikan Fugaku pada Mikoto, jadi turun menurun begitu maksudnya.**

**Terimakasih untuk ****Zoroutecchi, Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo, ****moist fla****, ****Hinata'naTa****, Rei-kun, Kie2Kei alias Pucchan dan ****kitsune murasaki**** yang sudah meriview dicerita saya yang sebelumnya. Kalian sangat memotivasi saya untuk membuat cerita ini. Oh iya, dan sebenarnya maksud cerita itu adalah Hinata yang pada akhirnya merasa bahwa Naruto tidak bisa melupakan Sakura, makadari itu dia melepas Naruto. Padahal disitu Naruto sudah mencintai Hinata, tapi dia kurang peka. Karena ketidakpekaannya, Hinata bersama Sasuke yang lebih mencintai Hinata.**

**Terimakasih banyak karena sudah membaca, maka dari itu dimohon saran, tanggapan dan perbaikan dari para senpai yang sudah lebih dulu membuat cerita, dan para reader yang sudah berpengalaman dalam membaca fic.**

**Maaf karena banyak bicara, dimohon riviewnya ya, terimakasih banyak.**


End file.
